1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to keyboard testing systems, and in particular, to a system for automatically testing a keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Keyboards have been widely used to serve as an interface between a user and an electronic apparatus, such as personal computer, industrial controller, and cash registers. An incorrectly operating keyboard may lead to incorrect data input and can cause serious damage to the electronic apparatus. Conventionally, a keyboard is manually tested by an operator. Since the keys are manually depressed for testing, the downward force applied to different keys may vary from test operator to test operator or even key to key from the same test operator. Therefore, test results may be inaccurate.
Therefore, there is a room for improved in the art.